


Three Little Words

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: "you love me and youre gay", Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, but its all good, kind of doesnt make sense bc, sleepover of 3x666, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Mickey was on a hunt to find Ian and Yevgeny, he told Ian he loved him over the phone. This was not the first time, however. Here's how that went down.  (set before Terry finds our boys) NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said one more story before the Gallavich wedding/ Delilah announcement but I decided to transfer this story from my Wattpad before doing that. So one more and then the cutesy wedding we all want. Be sure to send me prompts via Direct Message on Instagram!! @jaimehandrahan

_"I'm worried about you! I love you."_

 

Mickey Milkovich was hopelessly in love with the one-and-only Ian Gallagher. 

 

It wasn't the kind of love that most kids in high school thought they had. The one that everyone knows will end eventually. The one that the older people call "puppy love" and say they're too young for love. 

 

No, their love was real and pure. The kind nobody could fake or shake him from. Mickey had only realized recently that what they had was so much more than a quick screw in the back of their work. They had started to do it other places, in more intimate positions. Anywhere they could. They couldn't keep their hands off of eachother. 

 

It was love and Mickey hadn't even realized it until he was up all hours of the night in juvie, thinking about the redhead and how he fucked up the only good thing in his life. 

 

_"What's done is done. What? Do you think we're boyfriend and girlfriend here? You're nothing but a warm mouth to me!"_

 

Mickey knew it wasn't true. He could only hope Ian knew that it wasn't true as well and wait for him when he got out. This time, he was going to do it right. Well, as right as he could while still hiding it from everybody, especially his father. 

 

In all honesty, if his father wasn't such a homophobic prick, he would have accepted Ian sooner. Maybe even tried to really date him. The thought he was surely going to share with his ginger lover once he got out of the slammer. 

 

No matter how gay that sounded, of course. 

 

He was finally out of juvie for good behavior, something he would hide from Ian at all costs. Mickey didn't want him to realize that he missed Ian so much he just did what he was supposed to and got released. 

 

When he found Ian fucking some guy under the bleachers, he ignored the jealousy bubbling up in his chest because he realized that Ian was just doing it because Mickey wasn't there. He knew that Ian was a loyal son-of-a-bitch, knowing first hand that Ian hadn't fucked anybody both times they were together. The guy he was fucking was loud and annoying and he didn't know why Ian hadn't said anything yet. 

 

_"Okay, you need to shut the fuck up."_

 

Mickey smiled at that, as he realized Ian wasn't enjoying himself. Probably just needed to get off and the asian kid was the only kid on his ROTC class that he knew was gay. 

 

Mickey figured he'd do Ian a solid and kick the shit out of the kid who thought it was okay to fuck what was his. Mickey had hoped Ian was still his anyways, after what he said before he was sent to juvie Mickey wouldn't blame Ian if he wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

He'd be heartbroken, yes, but he wouldn't blame him. 

 

When Ian looked at him with an amused smirk, Mickey knew that Ian understood that he didn't mean what he said and he was around looking for Ian. 

 

He'd blame it on the coke he was selling, but Ian knew the truth. 

 

When they were talking, Mickey accidentally let it slip that he missed Ian. He played it cool after, feeling bad that he couldn't own up to the words when he heard the hope that sounded in Ian's voice. It didn't matter though, because just knowing Mickey missed him a little was enough for Ian.

 

The next time Mickey felt the three little words on the tip of his tongue was when Ian was talking about the geriatric viagroid on the rooftop. Mickey had seen him in person and fuck he was jealous. Not of the old geezer, no way in Hell. He was jealous of the way he could give Ian things he wanted, Mickey was just a poor Southside thug like the rest of them. 

 

Mickey was surprised to hear that Ian just wanted Mickey to not be afraid to kiss him. 

 

That was all Mickey wanted to do. So, you know what? Screw it. He was going to kiss the boy he loved before he went out with that geriatric again. Fuck it.

 

He kissed Ian in the van the next day. It was short and sweet and left Ian with a starstruck look on his face. He couldn't believe that big, bad Mickey Milkovich had broken his own rule of no-kissing. He was left seeing stars at the emotions that threatened to pour out of Ian. But he didn't want to scare Mickey away so he contained himself. 

 

When Mickey invited him to a sleepover the next day he was more than excited. They were going to be alone, watching a movie, drinking cheap beer, and eating pizza rolls. It was always what Ian considered their first date, not knowing that Mickey did as well. 

 

Mickey didn't know if it was the glances they kept shooting eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking, or if it was all the grabbing that was happening on Ian's part. Mickey just grabbed Ian and shared their second kiss and it was slow and passionate. All of the emotions that Mickey had never been able to convey got poured into the kiss. The past years finally catching up to the boys. 

 

"Ian," Mickey started, clearly intent on finally telling the boy how he felt. At Ian's nod, he felt his stomach twist into knots and almost backed out. When he saw the look of longing and lust on Ian's face he knew it would be okay to continue. That Ian wouldn't leave him. 

 

"C'mon Mick, what is it?" 

 

"I- I... I love you." 

 

If the way Ian was looking at him in that moment was any way to go by, Ian was over the moon. He kissed Mickey with such a passion that Mickey thought he was going to fall over. When they finally separated, Ian looked right into Mickey's eyes. Looking for any trace of deception. 

 

"I love you, too."

 

In that moment Mickey felt complete, like he had gotten something he had unknowingly always wanted. And that is when they finally continued what they were doing before...

 

For three times in one night. 

 

When Mickey woke with his head on Ian's chest and Ian's arm wrapped firmly around him, Mickey felt over the moon. He snuggled closer into Ian's shoulder and felt the funny feeling in his chest that he could only describe as love. 

 

"Ian," Mickey whispered as he slowly shook Ian's shoulder. "Ian... wake up."

 

"Huh?" Ian mumbled, wondering why Mickey had woken him up so early after their late night. 

 

"We can go back to sleep in a second," Mickey mumbled. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

 

Ian smiled at that, sleepily hugging Mickey to his side. Sighing as Mickey dropped his head back on his chest, Ian mumbled the three little words back.

 

They had no idea that their world was about to do a 360 in a matter of hours, and maybe it was best they didn't. 

 

Because the love they had that day couldn't be faked or ruined by a homophobic pistol whipping or a Russian prostitute. 

 

Their love was infinite. 


End file.
